First Meeting
by SoulSavior71
Summary: A one-shot of Aphrodi meeting Hikari. The start of their friendship, when they part and when they meet again their reunion doesn't go so well. Please R&R !


**First Meeting**

**Soul: Yo people I'm not dead~! I've just been having a major case of writer's block~ Any ways here is the first meeting between Aphrodi and Hikari Kagami! Oh and a shout out to Shiranai Atsune I'm 50% done with the one-shot you've requested I've been trying to find inspiration and I have found it and it should be finished soon. Anyways care to do the honors Hikari?**

**Hikari: Sure! SoulSavior71 Doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or any of it's characters, but she owns me~!**

**Kagami Kaya: And me as well!**

**Soul: Yup! So on with one-shot!**

* * *

As Afuro Terumi walked through the orphanage he couldn't help, but think why he was here. He didn't know why his parents left him in this place in the first place. Did he do something wrong? Or did they not want him? His thoughts were cut off by a familiar voice.

"Hey pretty boy! Where ya going?" someone asked.

As he turned around he saw the face of his tormenter, Kiro Sai, the boy had messy brown hair, green eyes and he was smirking...uh oh.

Aphrodi's POV  
"What do you want Sai?" I finally said and I saw his smirk get wider. Danger signals going haywire!

" What? Can't I say hi to my friend?" He said in an innocent voice; too innocent for me to believe.

"One, we're not friends and two, I have some where else to be." I said as I flipped my short, blonde hair and turned back around: only to bump into something hard that made me fall on the floor. As I looked up I could swear the color drained from my face in front of me was Sai's gang and they didn't seem happy to see me.

"Where do ya think your going?" the big one which I bumped into asked. This guy was so big it wasn't;t funny.

"Yeah. Were waiting." the tall, skinny one said. I swear this guy could pass off as a toothpick.

"None of your business!" I snapped at them. Only then did I realize my mistake and I internally face palmed myself.

"Oh? Looks like someone's got an attitude. Let's teach him a lesson boys!" Sai said as he grabbed the front of my blue shirt and pulled back his fist. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come.

"Oi! What the heck do you think your doing?!" Someone yelled and as I opened my eyes I looked to the side where the voice came and was shocked to see a girl around my age standing there holding a soccer ball under one arm.

"Beat it Hikari-chan! This has nothing to do with you!" Sai yelled to the black haired girl.

"Yeah! Beat it Hikari!" the other two yelled. Before all three turned their attention toward me and I flinched.

"Now. Any last words pretty-" Sai's words were cut of as he was hit hard by a soccer ball and he went flying. As I turned to look where the soccer ball came from I saw the same girl with her left leg up.

"Ow! What the heck Hikari-chan! I told you this has nothing to do with you!" Sai yelled at the girl as she stood facing the ground.

As she lifted her head up I was shocked to see her blue eyes held anger and rage. If looks could kill Sai and his lackeys would be dead. I think they realized it too seeing how the skinny one was shaking like a leaf and the big one looked about ready to faint from the killing intent she was releasing.

"Oh? Your right it had nothing to do with me, but it became my problem when you started picking on Barbie over there!" She yelled while pointing at me, but I flushed when she called me Barbie.

"Yeah? So what're you gonna do about it?!" The three yelled in unison and i could've sworn the room got colder as I saw her smirk.

"Let me show you!" She yelled before running at them with her soccer ball and I could've sworn I saw something appear behind her.

* * *

It was a calm afternoon in the orphanage the birds were chirping, the kids were playing outside and all was good. So most of the staff jumped when they heard a crashing sound and the sound of three boys crying out in fear and pain.

* * *

**Young Aphrodi's POV**

"Let's get out of here!" the plump one yelled to his friends as he started running.

"Monster! She's a monster!" toothpick yelled also as he was scrambling to get back on his feet.

"We won't forget this Hikari-chan-!" Sai yelled before he was hit in the face by a soccer ball and Hikari looked at him with a cold glare.

"That's Kagami to you doofus!" she yelled and just as she got ready to kick the ball again he ran away screaming in fear along with his friends.

"Sheesh! That guy needs to pick on someone his own size," the blue eyed girl muttered before she turned around and walked toward me," You okay?" she asked me and held out her hand for me to take, which I did. I took a better look at the girl who saved me and I was stunned.

She had long, black hair, her bangs were covered by her blue headband, she had bright blue eyes and tan skin. She wore a loose black shirt, blue shorts and white trainers.

'She's cute.' I thought to myself before blushing slightly.

"Yo! Earth to Barbie! You in there?" she asked which caused me to snap back to reality and only then did I realize what she called me.

"I'M NOT BARBIE!" I snapped and she looked stunned before her eyes narrowed.

"I'M CALLING YOU BARBIE 'CAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" she yelled back and I felt my face get hot.

"I DON'T LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" I yelled back and she blanched.

"YEAH RIGHT! YOUR FACE SAYS OTHERWISE!"

"DOES NOT!"

"DOES TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

**Young Aphrodi's POV**

"Sorry for calling you Barbie." she apologized to me and I smiled softly at her.

"It's alright I forgive you." I said to her and she grinned at me before she stuck her hand out.

"I haven't introduced myself! My name is Kagami Hikari, nice to meet ya!" she said and I couldn't help, but smile back.

"My name is Afuro Terumi. Nice to meet you as well." I said as I shook her hand and I knew then we would be great friends.

* * *

Hikari and I were practically inseparable. We did everything together, we played together, we would go to school together and she taught me how to play soccer. Life wasn't as lonely as I thought it would be, but then came that fateful day.

"Adopted?!" I yelled out in shock, but I wasn't the only one who yelled it out Hikari did as well.

"Yes Terumi-kun. You're getting adopted!" one of the staff members, Rena, squealed.

"By who?" Hikari asked, as she looked at Rena with a frown. I knew she was upset that I would be leaving her.

"By a man called Kageyama Reiji." she said with a smile. I heard the door open behind us and a man with a ponytail and sunglasses came in. He smiled at me and I couldn't help, but feel a sense of dread overcome me.

"Ah! Mr. Kageyama your here earlier than we expected~!" Rena said cheerfully and I saw Hikari narrow her eyes at him.

"Well I didn't want to make him wait." he said as he kept staring at me and I started to feel uncomfortable.

"What a weirdo.." I could hear Hikari whisper and I sweat dropped at what she said.

"Well all you have to do is sign these papers and you can go." Rena said as she handed Kageyama the papers and pen. As he signed all of the papers I could see the slight grin on his face as he handed the papers back to Rena.

I then realized something as Rena happily stamped the pictures.  
This is real.

* * *

**Time skip**

* * *

As I walked to the car with Mr. Kageyama I couldn't help, but think one thing.

'I don't want to go...'

Sure things started out bad, but I met Hikari and she taught me how to have fun, how to play soccer and that things aren't always bad. There are good thing in life and she taught me that.

"Terumi!" a familiar voice yelled and I turned around to see Hikari. Her hands were on her knees and she looked slightly out of breath. I was always amazed by her stamina. and willpower.

"Hikari? What're you doing here?" I asked and only then did I notice that I was crying and I hastily rubbed the tears away with my arm.

"I wanted to give you something before you left. Here." She held out a photo and as I took it from her I couldn't help, but smile; it was a picture of us after playing soccer. We were covered slightly in dirt, but we were grinning at the camera as we held a soccer ball together. I could feel the tears brimming at edge of my red eyes.

"Thank you, Hikari." I said in a pained voice and as I reached out and hugged her I finally let the tears drop and I could tell that she was crying too. As I pulled back from the hug I could see the tears that flowed down her tanned face as she grinned.

"You better not forget me! Alright, Barbie?" she said as she kept grinning at me.

"I promise I won't forget you and I swear I'll come back for you Hikari." I said in a determined voice as I closed my eyes and smiled at her. I suddenly felt something warm on my cheek and my eyes snapped open to see Hikari pulling away with a flushed face.

"Wha-" I started before I was cut off by Hikari.

"You better keep your promise okay?" She said before she turned and ran back inside the orphanage.

As I pressed a hand to my cheek I couldn't help, but smile once more. I was now more determined to come back for Hikari. I took one last look at the place where I grew up before I got in the car that drove me to my future.

* * *

**Present**

I stared at the picture that was given to me years ago and as I look back I realized that I never came back for Hikari. I could feel my heart clench painfully at that realization, but I hope that she'll forgive me if I see her again. I realized this when I met someone similar to her, Endou Mamoru, a soccer freak just like she was. I also found out that I fell in love with her the day I left.

"Oi! Aphrodi! Come on we need to get ready for our practice match." Nagumo practically yelled at me. I nodded at him and carefully put the picture in my bag.

"Who are we going up against?" I asked him as we walked out of the locker room.

"Don't know they're a new team that just appeared out of nowhere." he replied and I couldn't help, but feel uneasy. 'Why does it feel like something is going to happen?' I silently thought to myself.

As we entered the field I saw that our team was their, but so was another team. The other team wore a black hooded soccer jersey with a red trim, under it was a dark blue long sleeve shirt, black shorts with a red trim, black knee length socks and black and red soccer cleats.

"Welcome. We are Team Fire Dragon. Who are you?" Choi Chan Soo, our captain, asked the captain of the team who wore the dark blue captains band.

"We are Team New World. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." she said in a calm voice, but for some reason that voice sounded eerily familiar.

"Team New World? What kind of name is that?!" Nagumo asked as he tried not to laugh, but failed miserably. I just sighed and sweat dropped at him.

"We are the team that will defeat you." she said and as she pulled down her hood my eyes widened as I stared at the face that belonged to my best friend, Kagami Hikari. She looked different her long hair was slightly spiky, her blue eyes which I loved were a bright red and her headband was gray with a red X on the side

"H-Hikari? Why-?" I started, but was interrupted by her and as I stared into her eyes I saw that the only thing there was hatred and pain.

"Terumi-kun~ Sakka yarouze?" she said with an evil smirk and I knew that my best friend, the girl I loved was gone.

* * *

**Soul: So...yeah.**

**Hikari: What the heck Soul! You made me evil?!**

**Soul: Hey! You didn't ask what it was about, so don't blame me!**

**Hikari:-glaring at Soul-**

**Soul:-sweatdrop- Anyways please review and I hope you have a great day~!**


End file.
